


& consequences

by CS_WhiteWolf



Series: The Hand That Feeds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Begging, Blackmail, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Occlumency lessons, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Subspace, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth year sees the return of Harry's Occlumency lessons. He begs Snape to teach him another way to clear his mind. Snape... obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	& consequences

"Failed. Failed again! Are you even trying, Potter?"

 _Potter_. The name spat out from lips pulled bloodless and taunt as he sneered down at the snivelling boy.

"One death not enough for you, boy?" he taunted, cruelly, feeling a malicious thrill at the full body flinch his words inflicted. "I wonder," he began, softening his words and watching as the boy tensed at his new tone; softer, more controlled, infinitely more dangerous. "Is this how you treat the ones you care for? By sending them to their deaths? I am quite amazed that your beloved Godfather was the only fatality brought about by your imbecilic need for fame and glory."

Instead of the predicted rage and emotional tantrum he'd been expecting to inflict, he watched in curious disbelief as the boy's legs seemed to buckle beneath him, his face draining of colour so quickly Severus felt something in his chest stutter as the boy fell to the dungeon floor; knees smacking painfully into the stonework.

" _Please_ ," he breathed, voice choked. Severus was horrified to find those green eyes staring up at him beseechingly, brimming with tears that could not be willed back and ended up spilling over, sliding down his cheeks unchecked. " _Please, please, please!_ "

"What are you begging me for, Potter?" He snapped, drawing himself up to his full height, arms folded tightly across his chest. "Stop your insistent caterwauling this instant!"

"Teach me!" He cried out. "I need you to- please- I can't, I can't-"

"Teach you?" He asked incredulously. "What in high heavens do you think I've been wasting my time on, Potter? Crochet?!" He flicked his wand out, pointing it and delighting in the flinch. "Now, clear your mind!"

"I CAN'T!" He shouted.

"Ah, there it is. The defiance. The disrespect." Severus almost purred. "You can't, Potter? Or you won't? How many times must you watch him fall through that veil before you listen. to. me?"

"Please! I can't! I don't know how to clear my mind. I've tried, I've-" his arms were raised up, as though to defend himself from the attack.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Cease with your excuses!"

"Please, there must be another way, I'll-"

"Don't. Interrupt. Me!" 

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He screamed, begged, "Please!" and then: "please?" again when Severus seemed to pause, his head cocking to the side as he stared down the length of his nose, eyes glittering maliciously.

"Anything?" He enquired. The boy nodded, calling on that foolish Gryffindor bravery of his even as he stared up at Severus with his eyes wide and terrified. "And what, Potter, would you do if I told you to surrender your wand to me this instant?"

The boy blinked at him, trying to wipe at his tears without knocking his glasses entirely askew. His eyes flickered to his right hand, the wand- his only weapon, no matter how futile, against Snape's attacks- clenched too-tightly in his fist.

He looked back up, swallowing thickly as he lifted his hand. It shook visibly in the space between them.

"Bring it here," he breathed, voice low. He watched with undisguised shock as the boy pushed up to his knees only before crawling the few paces between them. Severus felt a shiver of his own steal through him at the obvious subjugation displayed at his feet as the boy lifted his hand once more; those green eyes unable to meet his now.

Severus reached out, plucking the wand from the boy's hand before he could change his mind, and folding it away in his robes.

"And your glasses."

Potter’s head snapped up, shock written plain as day across his face. Severus’ shiver this time was of pleasure. His mind had been working through every eventuality since Potter had dared to _beg_ him for his help, for _another way_. He could think of several of those, but… perhaps the worst of them- and thus the best for Severus himself- would be to make this boy give up everything to him. To make him beg for everything Severus would do to him. And all of it for the Greater Good. Of course.

"Sir?" he questioned, wetting his lips nervously. That quick slip of tongue against lips already bitten red.

"Did I stutter?" Severus asked menacingly.

He watched in satisfaction as the boy fumbled those ridiculous spectacles off his face before snatching them away and pocketing them too.

The boy was watching him warily now, or rather he was trying to- squinting his eyes to focus on the man before him. Severus smirked, flicking his wand to call his desk chair to him. He sat himself the moment it arrived, settling himself comfortably against the worn leather, legs slightly spread. With another wave of his wand the armrests disappeared.

"You will do as I say," he began softly.

"Yessir," the boy was quick to agree. So eager. So… unprepared for what was about to befall him.

"Hmm," Severus all but purred.

He flicked his wand at the boy, watching as two lengths of rope poured out of the tip to snake their way around him: one length catching at his wrists and securing them at the small of his back, the other tying his ankles together.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, nervously.

"You will address me properly, Potter." Severus ignored the question.

"What are you doing, _sir_?" he tried again, some of his usual defiance shining through. Good. It would be better to break him from this than to accept his meek obedience.

"Teaching you, of course." Severus drawled, twirling his wand lazily through the air.

"What? I don't understand-," the boy was watching his wand warily, as though expecting it to strike at him like a cobra the second he looked away.

"It's not for you to understand, Potter. Either you want me to teach you or you do not. You may ask me to stop at any time-"

"I can?" he blurted, interrupting again. Snape hissed his displeasure and watched as the boy bit his lips shut.

"You may," he agreed, grudgingly allowing the disobedience to slide. "And when you do, I will ask you if you want to stop, or if you want to continue doing the Dark Lord's work for him."

Potter flinched so violently at his words he ended up falling to his side, unable to use his arms or legs to really steady himself. "I won't stop," he whispered, pressing his face against the grimy stone beneath him.

Severus allowed himself an iniquitous chuckle. "You will beg me to stop," he promised darkly.

Potter clenched his eyes closed, his jaw shut just as tightly, as he shook his head in denial of Severus’ words.

"Hmm," he purred. "So stubborn, so defiant. _Levicorpus_!"

Potter lifted into the air, the boy crying out in shock as Severus directed his body to float towards him before settling the boy over his lap. He struggled then, once Severus had settled him down, but that was to be expected- he hadn't told the boy otherwise.

"Desist." He commanded.

"No! Let me go! What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah," he breathed. "So quick to back out already, Potter? Mayhap I underestimated your pretty pleas, thinking you wanted direction when- what?- you just thought to make me go a little easier on you? You think I am a man of mercy, Mr Potter?"

"Please, what are you doing?" His breath was a little shallow, gasps on the cusp of panic.

Severus let the flat of his hand answer for him.

_THWACK!_

Potter yelped.

_THWACK! THWACK!_

The boy cried out again, and again, squirming in his lap as though to wriggle himself free of it.

"Don't! Please! This isn't- I didn't ask for _this_!" He choked out, breath catching in his throat.

"Didn't you?" He smoothed his hand over the boy's rump, enjoying the sound of Potter sucking in a desperate gulp of air through his teeth, body going ramrod at the inappropriate touch- more so than the spanking had induced. 

From previous sessions into the boy's addled mind, Severus already knew he wasn't averse to pain, having grown up knowing all but nothing else. Touch however, touch that wasn't intended to hurt, that terrified him. It terrified him because, in the end, it was the sort of touch that hurt so much more intimately, so much more deeply, than anything else he was used to.

"NO! Let me go! I- I don't want this!" He began to struggle anew.

"Clear your mind, Potter."

"Clear my- OW!" He broke off with a shout.

Severus let his hand fall three more times before smoothing his palm back over his rear end, feeling at the thickness of the winter robes he wore with the slightest of frowns. He curled his fingers into the fabric and tugged, dragging the length of them up the boy’s quivering thighs.

"Stop! Stop! Snape, you bastard!"

"Such language, Mr Potter-," _THWACK!_ the sound echoed much more pleasantly around the empty classroom: the firm smack of flesh on flesh as he caught the back of the boy's thighs before digging his fingers into the waistband of his underpants and wrenching them down until they sat just below the curve of his arse.

The boy was crying again, struggling with renewed vigor. Severus smoothed his hand over the exposed flesh, pressing his fingers against the slightly pinked skin and watching as the boy clenched up. He smirked darkly. The boy would learn soon enough.

"Clear your mind," he warned again before bringing his hand down. And again. Again.

_THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_

Potter was crying, sobbing really. His hands clenching together, wrists rubbing raw as he tried to wrench his hands free of his bindings.

He alternated the intensity and frequency of his smacks, kneading at the boy's arse cheeks every few spanks, throwing off the rhythm until the boy didn't know what to expect or when. Throughout, the only words Severus spoke were to tell him to: clear your mind.

_clear your mind. clear your mind. clear your mind._

Until it became the only thing the boy could focus on beside the abuse to his backside.

He settled. Eventually. His sobs turning from the outraged, terrified howlings of earlier to the softer, more desperate sounds of aquience.

"Potter?" he called once the boy had quietened enough, but the boy did not answer.

Severus let his hand stroke over his backside once more before using his wand and his grip around one firm arse cheek to levitate the boy upright. He freed him from his bonds and watched, perversely, as the boy hovered over his lap: thighs spreading widely about his own and his arms hanging limply at his sides. But it was his face Severus stared at: the blotchy red of his cheeks, the tears and the snot, the way his hair stuck damply to his forehead, his chest heaving for little snatches air through his wet and open mouth, and his eyes- mostly his eyes- the brightness of them obscured by the daze he was currently in.

Severus felt his own breath quicken at the sight. 

" _Legilimens!_ "

\- - -

"Prof'sr?" The boy roused in increments. His mind slow to pull free from the space he'd been residing.

Severus kept him propped up against his chest, his arms wrapped loosely about the lithe body ostensibly to keep him in place upon his lap. In this moment only he did not begrudge the contact, of having Potter pressed so intimately against him.

His legs were spread out on either side of him, and though Severus had pulled his underpants back up, his robe was still rucked up about his waist. He had one hand slipped down the back of the aforementioned underpants however, his palm cupping the heated flesh of the boy's arse, enjoying the thrill of knowing he'd be unable to sit comfortably for a day or two, at knowing he was the reason he’d be unable to.

The boys arms twitched at his sides where they hung, his face pressing- almost nuzzling- against the side of his throat a moment before his entire body froze.

Ah. Sweet clarity.

"So good of you to rejoin me, Mr Potter." He drawled icily, as though he wasn't currently molesting his person.

The boy squirmed before freezing, a half-strangled cry catching in his throat as he tensed his thighs, trying to lift his arse from where it felt rubbed raw against Severus' lap.

"Yes," he purred. "You'll be sore for a while," he clenched his fingers into the boy's arse, roughly grabbing a handful of the abused flesh.

Potter whimpered, his hands coming up to Severus' shoulders, fisting at his robes. "Please, sir," he cried.

"Please?" Severus asked, relaxing then grabbing at his arse again.

Potter arched into him, trying to pull away from his hand even as he thrust himself further against his most hated professor.

"Please, stop!"

"Stop? You want to stop now? No more lessons?"

Potter was nodding. "I don't want this. This isn't-," he shook his head, body trembling as he kept his face pressed to Snape's neck.

"But you did so well," he complimented, turning his face to breathe the words against Potter's cheek and delighting as the boy turned away from him with a shudder.

"You finally managed to clear your mind, Potter." He flattened his palm, stroking it across his arse again, fingers curling just enough to slip the tips of them into his crack.

Potter hissed, trying to thrust away from the touch. "W-What?"

Severus chuckled, the sound sordid and rumbling up from his chest. "That place you went, when it all got to be too much, when you finally surrendered to me. I could not penetrate your mind then, Potter."

The boy lifted his head, blinking owlishly at him. He winced as he moved and Severus felt himself magnanimous enough to release his hold on the boy's rear after one last stroke. "I cleared my mind?" he asked hesitantly, wincing as Severus withdrew his hand.

"Yes," he drawled. "You did. You just needed the right incentive to let it all go."

He watched as Potter bit at his mouth, brow furrowing as he thought. "But how-,"

"It is a start," Severus found himself reassuring the boy. "You know now what state you need to achieve primarily. With more practice-"

"More?" The boy flinched, first at his own interrupting and then again as his backside rubbed against Severus' thighs.

"More," Severus agreed with a smirk. "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting off my lap?"

Potter flinched again, unable to bite back his moan as he scrambled to get off, his legs almost buckling as he stumbled upright and away, his robes finally falling down to cover his legs. He looked positively mortified and Severus couldn’t help the intense glee he felt at seeing Potter finally reduced to this.

"Your glasses," Severus offered, holding them out. The boy took them quickly but hesitated in putting them on. Severus waited, watching maliciously as the boy dithered: wanting to see, but not wanting to see the face of the man who'd spent the last few hours manipulating and molesting him.

Severus smirked nastily when the boy finally dredged up enough courage to do so; his eyes flittering away just as quickly as they'd looked to him.

"And your wand," Severus said, holding it up and forcing the boy to step in just that extra inch too close to be considered appropriate. He didn't immediately let go as Potter took hold of it, using the position to lean in towards him and breathe hotly against his ear. The boy was trembling.

"You will return to me in two nights time. Seven o'clock precisely. If you are late, if you do not show, or if you tell anyone what these sessions entail I will assume you do not care about anyone other than yourself and I will cancel these lessons entirely." Potter flinched against him, his face brushing momentarily against Severus' own.

"Dumbledore, of course, would not approve of my methods. I'm sure he'd be horrified to find out just how easily you fell to your knees and begged me to help you like this. I may be punished," he added, almost conversationally, "but then the headmaster would be the one in charge of your Occlumency lessons, and then he'd be able to see just how much you- _enjoyed_ \- it."

He punctuated that last bit by grasping roughly at the front of Potter's robes, and grabbing at the small bulge he'd felt pressed up against his belly as he'd waited for the boy to resurface from his mind.

Potter's breath left him in a gasp, his free hand grabbing at Severus' wrist even as his body unconsciously thrust up into the grip.

"Oh god," he breathed, horrified. His face flushing far redder than the spanking had left him.

"Indeed," Severus let go- of both Potter's wand and his cock- and stepped back, folding his arms and sneering down at the boy who couldn't even look at him. He stood, hunched over himself with his wand in one hand and his other pressed just above his crotch, breathing heavy and erratic, body trembling before him.

"You are dismissed," he said, coldly.

Potter spared him one last, terrified, look before turning tail and scurrying out of the room as fast as his erection and sore arse would allow.

Severus' eyes following him out with malicious glee.

\- - - 

**_fin_ **

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> This is potentially the first in a series of dubiously consensual kinky episodes between Snape and Harry, under the premise of Snape teaching Harry Occlumency. 
> 
> If anyone would like to prompt some kinks they think our dear Potions Master could use in his upcoming _lessons_ , please feel free to comment or alternatively you can pm me through the variety of methods listed on my profile page.


End file.
